Le commencement ou comment Lucifer fut chassé du Paradis
by SPNfolles
Summary: Au tout début, il y avait Dieu. Puis il y a eu... Bref arrivons aux humains Dieu les présente aux anges et voyons comment va réagir notre Lucifer adoré


_Hé oui nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un (très) mauvais tour ! Bon ça va j'arrête là ^^ Je recommence_

_Hé oui on est revenue avec une nouvelle "fic" un peu débile. Il y en a une qui n'a toujours pas été publiée (mais comme elle est très très très longue, il faut du temps pour la recopier sur l'ordi ^^) Tout ça pour dire que les cours on reprit et donc nos délires aussi par la même occasion ! Amusez-vous bien ^^_

_Et rassurez-vous notre santé mentale n'a absolument pas évolué (ça rassure peut-être pas ^^)_

_Bon ça va je vous laisse lire :p_

* * *

**Le commencement ou comment Lucifer fut chassé du Paradis**

Dieu : Mes enfants. Après de nombreuses années de travail acharné, laissez-moi vous présenter ma nouvelle création : les humains. Nous les appellerons Adam et Eve. J'attends de vous que vous leur montriez le respect, et par-dessus tout, que vous vous incliniez devant eux.

Lucifer : C'est moche ^^

Dieu : Non pas du tout. Ils sont parfaits. Plus que n'importe laquelle de mes autres créations.

Lucifer : *s'étrangle* Plus que moi ?

Dieu : Plus que tous les anges.

Lucifer : *s'avance vers Adam* Toi t'es parfait ? C'est une blague ?! Il est tout riquiqui. Je suis plus beau, plus intelligent, plus fort…

Gabriel : Et plus modeste.

Lucifer : Tais-toi.

Dieu : S'il vous plait les enfants, emmenez-les sur Terre afin qu'ils commencent à vivre leur vie.

Lucifer : *shoote dans Adam qui « tombe » du Paradis et arrive sur Terre* But !

Michel : Lucifer, sois gentil avec eux, obéi à notre Père.

Lucifer : gnagnagna…

Michel : Venez avec moi Eve.

Lucifer : *fait semblant de vomir*

Gabriel : Papa, pourquoi tu as appelé la fille comme l'autre Eve ? Celle qui est au Purgatoire.

Dieu : Parce que comme Eve numéro 1 est la mère de tous les monstres, Eve numéro 2 sera la mère de tous les humains.

Lucifer : Je pense que rester là à les regarder ça va être inutile. Je refuse.

Dieu : Aime les plus que tu ne m'aimes mon fils.

Lucifer : QUOI ? C'est impossible ! Tu es mon PERE et ils sont… nuls.

Dieu : Ecoute moi et obéi à MOI ! Les humains sont le futur. Et TOI TU VAS LES AIMER ET LES PROTEGER POUR L'ETERNITE !

Lucifer : Arrrg… Je suis vraiment obligé ?

Dieu : Oui.

Gabriel : Papa, pourquoi tu les as choisi eux pour être le futur ?

Dieu : Parce que je les ai créé dans ce but. J'ai créé le Paradis pour les anges, et maintenant la Terre pour les humains. Et quand viendra l'heure de leur mort, ils reviendront ici pour trouver la paix éternelle.

Lucifer : QUOI ?! En plus ils vont squatter chez nous ?!

Dieu : Ce sera chez eux aussi.

Lucifer : Ça craint.

Dieu : LUCIFER ! ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !

Lucifer : *sourire innocent* Arrêter de faire quoi ?

Dieu : C'est mieux ainsi.

Lucifer : Pffff… Papa… Les humains sont juste des singes sans poils. Je ne serais jamais capable de les aimer plus que j'aime ma famille. Ils sont des animaux de compagnie…

Gabriel : *surveille les humains et regarde Adam, en mode australopithèque*… Ils ne sont pas vraiment intelligent…

Lucifer : Pourquoi est-ce que notre Père les aime et veut qu'on les aime aussi ?

Gabriel : … Honnêtement je ne sais pas… Mais peut-être qu'ilS vont évoluer et être plus intéressants…

Lucifer : Tu déconnes, pas vrai ?

Gabriel : Je ne déconne pas TOUT le temps !

Lucifer : Viens on va leur jouer un tour ce sera toujours plus drôle que rester là à regarder.

Gabriel : Bonne idée Lucy.

Lucifer : On leur fait quoi ?

Gabriel : J'en sais rien… Peut-être qu'on peut les attirer avec de la bouffe… Mais après pour la blague je sais pas.

Lucifer : Pas mal. Mène les jusqu'à l'arbre interdit.

Gabriel : Ok ! ^^ *Quelques minutes plus tard, sur Terre* Eve ! Adam ! Je suis l'archange Gabriel et votre Seigneur m'a demandé de vous faire visiter le Jardin.

Eve : Ok, on vous suit.

Gabriel : Alors voici blablabla et blablabla, on peut voir blablabla… Et là il y a l'arbre interdit. INTERDIT. Vous devez éviter cet arbre. Vous ne devez jamais aller le voir. Et là-bas il y a blablabla et blablabla.

Eve : Mais il y a des pommes !

Gabriel : Oui mais non ! Ce ne sont pas de simples pommes… Ce sont LES POMMES INTERDITES !

Eve : Mais pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Parce que.

Eve : Expliquez-moi !

Gabriel : Juste parce que Dieu l'a décidé.

Eve : Ok…

*Gabriel et Adam continuent et Eve reste*

Lucifer : Hey !

Eve : Bonjour.

Lucifer : Tu es Eve c'est ça ? Tu es magnifique. *aaarg*

Eve : Merci et vous êtes ?

Lucifer : Je suis Lucifer, l'Etoile du matin… Je suis un archange comme Gabriel.

Eve : Vous êtes ici pour la visite aussi ?

Lucifer : Ouais… C'est un jardin magnifique.

Eve : Mais il n'y a rien à manger dans le coin.

Lucifer : Tu n'aimes pas les pommes ?

Eve : Gabriel a dit qu'elles étaient interdites…

Lucifer : Ca interdit ? *cueille une pomme et mords dedans* Elles sont vraiment bonnes ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

Eve : Vous êtes sûrs que je peux ?

Lucifer : *hausse les épaules* Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as tort de manquer ça. Et d'obéir à un ordre dont tu ne connais même pas la raison.

Eve : Ok. *prends la pomme et mord dedans* Vous avez raison ! Elles ont vraiment bon goût !

Lucifer : Je savais que t'allais aimer ^^ A bientôt.

Eve : Adam ! Viens là !

Adam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Eve : Essaie ça ! C'est génial ! Lucifer me les a montrées.

Adam : C'est l'arbre interdit ! Eve s'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'as pas mangé une pomme !

Eve : Je l'ai fait. Il a dit que j'en avais le droit.

Adam : Tu as eu tort de faire ça. Je ne ferais pas quelque chose qui est interdit.

Eve : Aller ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Essaie !

Adam : D'accord… Donne m'en une… Mais si quelque chose arrive c'est TA faute.

Eve : Tu vois ? Tout va bien !

Dieu : QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Adam : Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Eve ? -''

Eve : Un archange m'a dit d'essayer de manger une pomme.

Dieu : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « interdit » ?

Eve : Lucifer m'a dit que j'avais le droit.

Lucifer : Non c'est faux.

Eve : Si c'est vrai !

Lucifer : Je t'ai juste dit que les pommes étaient bonnes.

Dieu : Tu sais que les humains sont influençables…

Lucifer : Justement je l'ai fait pour te prouver qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits.

Adam : A propos de ça … Je peux poser une question ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes NUS ?!

Dieu : -'

Lucifer : Mwhahahaha ! Tiens ! *tends un tas de feuilles* Mwhahahahaha

Adam : -''

Eve : Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui se passe SI les pommes étaient vraiment interdites ?

Dieu : Vous avez maintenant toute la connaissance.

Adam : Ca n'a pas l'air si mal.

Lucifer : Si mon papa interdit cet arbre, c'était pour une raison, débile.

Eve : Ta gueule c'est TA faute !

Lucifer : J'ai RIEN fait !

Eve : Trouduc !

Lucifer : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?! *tue Eve*

Dieu : LUCIFER ! *en a rien à foutre d'Eve, mais Lucifer n'avait pas à faire ça*

Adam : EVE ! *pleure lui il en a quelque chose à foutre*

Lucifer : Elle m'a insulté la connasse ! _( N.A. : oui bon les anges ont « le droit » de dire des gros mots dans notre monde xD)_

Dieu : Et il y avait de quoi !

Lucifer : Papa… Tu peux pas me dire ça…

Dieu : Tu déconnes là ? Tu as poussé ma création à faire la pire chose qu'elle puisse.

Lucifer : C'était drôle.

Dieu : Ce n'était PAS drôle. Et je suis vraiment beaucoup énervé !

Lucifer : Je suis désolé et je vais la ramener… *ting*

Eve : ENFOIRE !

Lucifer : Je t'ai ramenée, alors ferme-la !

Dieu : Lucifer ! Au Paradis ! Tout de suite !

Lucifer : Mais… Papa…

Dieu : Pas de « mais »…

Lucifer : …

Eve : héhéhé

*au Paradis*

Dieu : Tu m'as vraiment déçu Luci.

Lucifer : Je suis désolé…

Dieu : Ca ne va pas suffire ! Tu as tué Eve !

Lucifer : Je l'ai ramenée ! Elle est vivante !

Dieu : Il y aura une punition.

Lucifer : Et je l'accepterais parce que tu es mon Père (même si Eve méritait ce que j'ai fait).

Dieu : Je fabriquerais une cage pour toi.

Lucifer : Qu-QUOI ?!

Dieu : Oui. Et cette cage te gardera en Enfer.

Lucifer : En Enfer ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je suis ton FILS !

Dieu : Tu l'étais.

Lucifer : Tu ne peux pas me punir comme ça juste pour CA !

Dieu : Je le peux et je le ferais parce que je suis Dieu ! xD

Lucifer : Tu n'es pas juste Dieu ! Tu es mon PERE ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à ton fils ?

Dieu : Lucifer ! Stop ! Et obéis-moi !

Lucifer : NON !

Dieu : Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Lucifer : Mais c'est pas juste ! Eve est vivante, je ne mérite pas ça !

Dieu : Tu l'as TUEE ! As-tu oublié toutes mes règles ? Tu ne mentiras point, tu ne tueras point…

Lucifer : Tu déconnes ? Michel a tué TOUS les léviathans ! Et tu mens aux humains quand tu dis que l'arbre est dangereux.

Dieu : Michel les a enfermés parce que JE le lui ai demandé. Et je fais tout ce que je veux avec les humains.

Lucifer : Donc ces règles ne sont que pour nous ?

Dieu : Oui. Maintenant va-t'en.

Lucifer : Non. Je refuse d'obéir à tes règles. Elles ne sont pas JUSTES !

Dieu : *récite le sort de l'ouverture de la cage* Maintenant saute !

Lucifer : NOOON !

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Dieu : Lucifer a désobéi.

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? *désigne la cage*

Dieu : Sa prison.

Gabriel : Tu ne peux pas le punir de cette façon !

Dieu : Si je le peux ! Il a tué Eve et si tu le soutiens tu iras dans la cage aussi.

Lucifer : Dégage Gabriel j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Gabriel : Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je t'ai aidé à les piéger.

Lucifer : J'ai dit dégage ! *se tourne vers Dieu* Tu ne peux pas me forcer à sauter dans la cage.

Dieu : Toi ou Gabriel. Choisis.

Lucifer : Non ! Je ne sauterais as dans cette cage, et je protégerais toujours Gabriel !

Dieu : Michel ! Envoie Lucifer dans la cage, c'est un ordre !

Michel : Oui monsieur.

Lucifer : Michel ne fais pas ça !

Michel : Je suis désolé mon frère… *pousse Lucifer dans le trou*

Lucifer : AAAAAAAaaahh

Gabriel : Noooooon !

Michel : Gabriel, je suis désolé mais je le devais.

Dieu : Gabriel… Mon tout petit… L'as-tu aidé ?

Gabriel : On voulait juste piéger les humains, leur jouer un tour ! C'était une blague ! Oui bien sûr que je l'ai aidé !

Michel : Comment as-tu pu ?

Gabriel : Arrêtes ça Michel ! C'était pas si mal ! Et toi ! Comment as-tu pu envoyer Lucifer dans la cage ?!

Michel : Il l'a mérité !

Dieu : Et toi aussi Gabriel.

Gabriel : Non ! On n'a pas mérité ça ! Peux-tu juste imaginé ce qu'il doit ressentir dans la cage ?!

Michel : Ce n'est plus notre problème.

Gabriel : Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Lucifer est notre frère !

Michel : Mais notre PERE l'a banni !

Gabriel : Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'obéir !

Michel : Je ne suis pas Lucifer ! Je suis un BON fils.

Gabriel : Tu n'es pas un bon fils, tu es un bon chien !

Michel : Tais-toi mon frère.

Gabriel : Tu as eu tort de faire ça à Lucifer.

Michel : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me faire une mauvaise blague ?

Gabriel : La ferme !

Dieu : Taisez-vous tous les deux !

Gabriel : Je ne veux pas rester au Paradis ! Pas avec vous, pas sans Lucifer !

Michel : Alors quoi ? Tu vas sauter dans la cage aussi ?

Gabriel : Non, j'irais sur Terre ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir en aide au Paradis !

Michel : Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos à ta famille !

Gabriel : Et quand tu as poussé Lucifer dans cette p***** de cage ? Tu agissais pour ta famille ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que « famille » veut dire pour toi ?!

Michel : Une famille reste unie ! Aime notre Père ! Et ne se trahissent pas les uns les autres !

Gabriel : Tu as trahis Lucifer !

Michel : C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord !

Gabriel : T'es tellement pathétique !

Dieu : Pars si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne reviens jamais.

Gabriel : J'en ai pas envie de toute façon ! *disparaît*

Michel : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… Nous avons perdu deux des nôtres en si peu de temps…

Happy (ou presque) end


End file.
